Loki (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Original= |-|Soul Hackers= Summary Loki is the Trickster God of Mischief in Norse Mythology, being the very first villain in the Megami Tensei franchise, appearing firstly in the novel Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei as a Demon summoned by the student Akemi Nakajima in order to get revenge on two students in Jusho High School, first manifesting himself as a voice whispering "Yod Heh Vav Heh" through computers on a classroom, quickly seizing the bodies of all students and eventually murdering the victims of Nakajima's revenge through them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Loki, Gigolo Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Demon, Deity, Norse God, Trickster God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Loki is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods such as Loki are capable of passively creating and holding an entire Universe as an extension of themselves in the Expanse, with their deaths causing them to Collapse), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Should be similar to Demons such as Morax, who passive emit a wave of energy which encompass entire space-time continuums, creating quantum barriers which prevent travels to another universes), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Absorption, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Biological Manipulation (Caused Yumiko's body to rot), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Wind Manipulation and Lightning), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Easily brainwashed an entire classroom by whispering "Yod Heh Vah Heh"), Technology Manipulation (Caused interference in computers and made his voice resonate through them), Curse Manipulation (Capable of inflicting muteness with Makajamon), Empathic Manipulation, Healing (Capable of fully healing his own vitality with Diarahan, and negating all statistics reductions from all allies with Dekunda), Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting allies with their vitality fully restored with Samarecarm), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Can both nullify and reflect Fire-based attacks). Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially inceasing his own power while diminishing that of opposing foes. Can make enemies more susceptible to ailments), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks that bypass all resistances and magical barriers) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Holds an entire Universe as a mere extension of himself in the Expanse, and his death triggered its collapse) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods exist naturally unbound by Space-Time and the Laws of Physics, being natives to the Expanse, a higher realm which transcends the flow of linear Time across the Multiverse, and allows individuals to travel through Time by using it as a medium) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: The Sword Lævatein. Intelligence: Incredibly High. As a Trickster God, Loki manipulated multiple events and tricked numerous deities, having orchestrated Beldr's death twice, both in ancient and modern times Weaknesses: None Notable. Feats: Digital Devil Story II: Quickening — Chapter 4 "The last demon to appear called himself Set, correct?" "Yes, that's right." "While it's too dangerous to try and conjecture the state of affairs in the demon world based on our own knowledge of this one, my theory is that the demon world is like a colloidal conglomeration of countless mini-universes, each centered around a powerful demon. Most likely, with Loki's death, the mini-universe in contact with Japan or Tokyo vanished, and Set's mini-universe entered to take its place. Demon summoning is just opening a contact point between the two worlds at the same time." ' Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Book Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Giants Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2